


My Siblings are Volturi?!

by Mythgirl411



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Multi, Mutant Powers, Vampires, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-31 20:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17856119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythgirl411/pseuds/Mythgirl411
Summary: When Bella goes to save Edward with Alice she gets the shock of her life. Her three older siblings are not only there in the Castle but they are the mates of certain Volturi members. Not only that her older triplet siblings have always developed their powers unlike their little sister. Now the siblings have gained immortality by truly accepting their mates and their place as mutants. But they still have their humanity and certain human qualities in them. Let's see what happens as the Swan siblings are on opposite sides of things.





	1. Oh brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoy this story. I don't typically use the Volutri as my main characters but I thought this would make it interesting. So we'll see how it goes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella sees her sisters and brother again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

**Gonna introduce the characters real quick.**

**So first there is Nicola Sienna Swan. She is played by Dove Cameron except she'll have brown hair with caramel ombre highlights. She is the mate of Marcus, Aro, and Caius. She has a degree in history and studies it with passion. She has the power of psionic ability to manipulate weather, control atmospheric pressure, temperature modification, flight, expert thief, and skilled in hand to hand combat. She is sassy, full of life, kind, caring, and loving to her mates and family.**

**Next is Lissandra Mia Swan. She is played by Sofia Carson. She is the mate of Felix and Demetri. She has a degree in medicine and specifically in surgery. She has the powers of telekinesis, telepathy, astral projection, electromagnetic manipulation, and flight. She is temperamental, stubborn, angered easily, and sassy.**

**Last is Luciano Carlo Swan. He is played by Aaron Tveit. He is the mate of Alec and Jane. He has a degree in law with international studies. He has the powers of limited psionic abilities, psionic arrows, psionic bullets, psionic bolts, ability to sense impending death in others, ability to create solid objects out of psionic energy, and superhuman strength. He is smart, can come across as cold, caring towards his two sisters (Not Bella) and their family (the Volturi and their father), cocky, and stubborn.**

**All three of Bella's siblings have become immortal, not vampires, and maintain human qualities. Including the ability to have children with their mates or let their mates have children. They also are able to let their mates be more human like which means they can go into the sun without sparkling. The original cast is going to be their characters except the Volturi kings are going to look to their original selves and no wigs. More young looking.**

_Bella pov_  
I rushed to make it to Edward before he got himself killed. I saw him about to step into the sunlight. I ran and threw him back.   
"Look at me Edward. Please. I'm alive and here." He opened his eyes and looked shocked.   
"You're alive." I held him close and he pulled me closer. We talked for a bit before two men came out. Edward spoke.  
"I won't be needing your services after all gentleman."   
"Are wants you to speak with you again."   
"No rules were broken."   
"Nonetheless, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue"   
"Fine. Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?"   
"The girl comes with us."   
"No. You can go to hell." Just then Alice broke in.   
"Come on guys. It's a festival. You wouldn't want to make a scene."   
"We wouldn't." One of the men said with a smirk. Just the a girl with blond hair and red eyes came out.   
"Enough."   
"Jane." Edward whispered.   
"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She turned her back and left. We followed her. 

We ended up with in a throne room and were talking with the Volturi. Aro couldn't see anything when he touched my hand. He wanted to see if I was immune to all vampire abilities. He turned to Jane but Edward got in the way of Jane's power. Just then a soft female voice spoke up.   
"Aro. Please stop that." We all looked and I was shocked.   
" Nicola." I said. One of my two older sisters scowled at me. She went over to Aro. I saw not just him but Marcus and Caius give her gentle glances. How could this be?   
"Aro. My sister can be naive most of the time but she is not an idiot. She's prepared to give her life for his. Besides I do not want my father to be left alone." Aro looked at my sister then nodded. Jane relaxed and let her power back in. 

 _Nicola pov_  
I stayed as close to Aro as I could knowing that things were not going to be pretty once my little sister withdrew from her shock. Caius and Marcus both also sensed my tension. Aro nodded at me and I went over to Caius and calmed him down. He held my hand firmly yet gently.   
"Are the others here?"   
"Not yet. They should be here any minute." I said. No sooner had I answered Caius then the doors flung open and my two siblings came in. Bella looked even more shocked then she grew out of her shock.   
"What the hell?! What are you three doing here?!" Lissa snorted.   
"Wow. You only get stupider and stupider Isabella." She said Bella's name with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at my twin sister and sat with Caius. My three mates were trying to hide their amusement at my annoyance. Something I was definitely going to get them back for later. Luc spoke to our little sister.  
"The world does not revolve around you little Isabella. Learn that and your life will much be better." Bella scoffed.  
"Kettle. Pot." I heard multiple growls come across the room including my three mates. They had become quite protective of my sister and brother. I sighed and leaned back letting this be. I saw the two vampires with Bella look shocked that she was behaving this way. My brother walked across to Bella. He stood in front of her in silence for a second before he raised his hand and slapped her. She held her cheek in shock.   
"Know your position little idiot. You could die at any minute and it wouldn't mean a thing to anyone here except those two with you. So do not for a second think you have the upper hand. You don't. The only reason you are still breathing is because Nikki does not want dad to be left alone. Realize that and shut up." I rolled my eyes but smirked. I saw Lissa trying not to laugh. Aro spoke.   
"Well. What shall we do with you?" Aro went down to Bella when the little pixie like vampire spoke.   
"Wait. Bella will be one of us. I'll turn her myself." Aro looked at the girl then held out his hand. She took off her glove and showed him everything. I frowned and shared a glance with my siblings. Something was up. I felt Caius put a hand on my back and rub it. I smiled and looked at him. He seemed to be questioning if I was okay. I shook my head telling him I was just fine. He seemed to accept it and relaxed. I knew Marcus could tell that I was lying about the being fine. I sent him a pleading look and he sighed and subtly nodded his head. I smiled and mouthed thank you to him. He nodded his head and smiled slightly for a second. Aro allowed Bella to leave unharmed with her two vampire friends. My brother and sister left shortly after. I groaned and gave my mates a quick kiss on the cheek each before rushing after my temperamental siblings. 

I found them arguing with Bella. I walked with the grace of a queen, since I was one, and spoke.   
"Enough. We do not have time for childish arguments." My siblings backed away and stood behind me. Just then Jane and Alec came up. I spoke.   
"Jane. Alec. Please take these three out of the castle." Jane and Alec bowed and escorted the two vampire and my sister out. I sighed and scolded my siblings then we parted ways. 

I was in my room reading over some documents for a new book I was working on. It was on Elizabeth Bathory, the Bloody Countess, and it was intriguing. I was so into what I was studying that I didn't notice my door open. Suddenly a hand was placed on my back. I jumped and spun around to see Caius standing there with a smile. I growled at him playfully.   
"Not funny Caius." He chuckled and sat down.   
"What are you reading love?" I smiled and showed him. He raised an eyebrow.  
"Why her?"   
"Well she's interesting. Quite unique for females of her time. Besides you know I like studying the darker side of history." He chuckled and shook his head.   
"That you do." I looked at him then spoke.   
"Your meal went well." He nodded his head with a apologetic smile.   
"I'm sorry love." I shook my head.   
"I know you need to feed. Besides I don't really mind." He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and leaned into his touch. Caius smiled and stroked my cheek with his thumb. I was glad to have my mates with me. But I knew my sister was not going to simply let this go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


	2. A Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the Volturi visit Forks and trouble beings to stir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi low everyone. New chapter time. Hope you are enjoying this story so far. I don't own Twilight only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.

_Nicola pov_  
I was packing a few things uneasily.

It turns out there was a newborn army in Seattle and some of the guard were going to deal with it. Of course when I found out I grew furious at my mates for trying to hide this from me so after a lengthy argument I was going. I was going to visit my father with my sister and brother and the guard were going to be with us. 

I paused my packing to think about the situation when suddenly a hand was placed over my own gently. I looked up to see Marcus standing there. I smiled and leaned into his touch. He pulled me to him and rubbed circles into my back. I had bonded with all three of my mates of course but Marcus was the first I had truly let in. 

 **Flashback**  
_I was sitting outside the castle reading when suddenly a voice spoke.  
"Are you _ _alright my love?" I looked up to see Marcus watching me carefully. I nodded my head._  
_"I'm fine." He seemed to be unsure about something. I realized what so I smiled and patted the spot next to me. Marcus hesitated for a moment but then sat down.  
_" _What are you reading?"_  
_"Oh." I showed him the book I was reading which was a book on the Salem Witch Trials. He chuckled._  
_"That is a interesting subject." I laughed._  
_"Yeah. I guess you could say I've always been interested in the darker side of history."  He smiled._  
_"That is not necessarily a bad thing Nicola." I smiled and blushed._

 _We talked for hours about various subjects that interested me. By the end we had bonded a lot and I was more comfortable around him.  
_ **End of flashback**

I smiled at the memory. I heard Marcus speak.   
"What are you thinking about?"   
"Just the first time we actually bonded." He smiled and brushed some hair from my cheek.   
"You surprised the three of us greatly." I smiled.   
"Good." Marcus chuckled and shook his head with a smile.   
"Are you sure about this? Going I mean."   
"It's dad. I'll be safe. Besides you said that the Cullens wouldn't dare hurt me in any way. You and Aro both said that."   
"And they wouldn't. They however are not the ones I am worried about." I realized who he was implying. I sighed and turned to face him.  
"Bella has no clue about her powers let alone anything else. She can't hurt me don't worry." He nodded his head then kissed my forehead.  
"We just don't want you hurt love."   
"And I won't be Marcus. Don't worry."   
"I'f you are certain."   
"I am. You three are going to just have to trust my judgment."   
"We trust your judgment."   
"You better." Marcus smiled and brushed my cheek with his fingers. 

The trip went well and once we landed we went straight to the house. Dad immediately came out. I went over and hugged him.   
"Hey Nic."   
"Dad. I missed you." We pulled away from each other.   
"Looks like Italy agrees with you." I laughed.  
"Thanks dad and I guess you could say that." By then the others had come up. Lissa and dad hugged then Luc and dad shared a hand shake. I spoke.   
"Dad this is Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri. Jane and Alec were adopted by my boyfriend and his brothers and Felix and Demetri work with Luc." Dad nodded and smiled.   
"Nice to meet you all. Well come on in." We went in and settled in.

Dad had noticed that Jane and Luc were staying extremely close to each other and Demetri and Lissa were close. We caught up before I heard a car pull up. Dad spoke.   
"Bella's home now. Right on time." The front door opened and my little sister came in. She wasn't alone. Edward was with her. Dad stood up and crossed his arms.   
"Bella. Edward."   
"Chief." Dad spoke.   
"Bella. Look who decided to visit." Bella looked scared.   
"Hey Nic."   
"Isa. It's good to see you." Dad spoke.   
"Nic. Luc. Lissa. This is Bella's boyfriend Edward. Edward these are Bella's older siblings." Edward forced out a smile.   
"Nice to meet you." I gave a fake smile and shook his hand.   
"You as well Edward." Bella spoke.   
"Hey dad. I'm gonna go say hi to the Cullens." Dad sighed.   
"Fine. But take your siblings with you. They need to meet them." Bella stiffened and I knew she had fear radiating off of her. I smirked.   
"We would love to meet them dad. We won't stay long though. Jane and I have some stuff to do." I said and Jane beamed at me. Dad nodded.   
"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"Yeah." After dad left we followed Edward and Bella to the Cullens' household. 

When we arrived we got out immediately. A man with blond hair and golden eyes came out.   
"Edward. Bella." Edward spoke.   
"Carlisle. We have guests." Jane snorted and Alec smirked.   
"Genius." I heard Demetri mutter. I rolled my eyes playfully and shushed them. I walked up.   
"I'm Nicola. One of Bella's older sisters." The man smiled.   
"Carlisle. Please come in." I nodded and shot both of my siblings and the guards a look to behave. 

We went in to find five other vampires there. Carlisle introduced everyone and I introduced myself and my siblings seeing as they already knew the elite guard. 

Carlisle spoke to me.   
"Are you just visiting?"   
"For a bit. I am. I heard there was a problem in Seattle. The guard are handling it while my siblings and I visit dad."   
"You are going to stay with dad?!"   
"What if I am?' I asked Bella. She glared at me and scowled.   
"You can't. He could be in danger with them around." I scowled and held my hand up to calm the guard down.   
"Let's make something perfectly clear Isabella Marie Swan. While the Volturi may feed from humans that does not mean they have no self-control. They are taught the best self-control. After all we couldn't have them going on a rampage every-time they encounter a human. Also dad right now is the safest human in the world with me there. Ask your Cullens. No one would dare go against the Volturi unless they had a death wish. Or did your encounter not prove that?" My sister paled at the memory.   
"The guard is here to handle the situation as best as they can. The newborn army threatens to expose us all so it must be stopped. Now I suggest you stop whining before I am not able to control my guards actions towards you." I stepped up to her.   
"And need I remind you that it would only take one word from me and the time limit would be greatly reduced. I won't do it unless you force my hand. Luckily for you little sister it takes a lot to force my hand." I stood up.   
"We must go. I am sorry but it is has been a long flight." Carlisle stood up and nodded.   
"Of course. Perhaps we can talk later about the situation."   
"Of course. I will see you later." We exchanged contact information then I left with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.


End file.
